Breaking Even
by Its.Rachel.Love
Summary: A story of friends: love lost, love found... and learning how to break even in this crazy world. All characters from Twilight. **All Human**


This is a story of friends: of fights, fun, tears and laughter. This is the story of how they became who they are today. Some of these friends come and go throughout the tale; others are with us for the long haul. We'll span years; years of closeness, and some of separation. Ultimately, this is a story of love amongst these friends. Love lost, love found… and we'll discover how to just break even in this crazy life.

It began innocently enough. It was high school; early into our sophomore year. My class was small; most of my classmates and I had been in school together since early grade school. We were peers, friends, and occasionally, love interests. I found myself as I had been many years previously: basically, never really on the receiving end of co-ed attention. Or so I thought. Looking back, there had been signs. Little hints that made me question the status of our relationship, but I never really thought twice about it. I was content with who we were: Bella and Edward, friends. I wouldn't dare say we were best friends; I had close girlfriends who I leaned on, and Edward seemed to befriend everyone around him. We were both "popular", but Edward was the true golden boy of our school. Smart, sweet, athletic and genuine, he out-shone most of his friends who really had no drive or direction. I was cute, nowhere near what I considered beautiful: dark brown straight hair, light skin with a smattering of freckles covering my body. Edward was tan, tall, and sandy blond, and had a half-smile that could make your heart dance. The best part about him? If knew how good-looking he was, he never let on.

We ran in the same circle of friends, and spent almost every weekend at his house, owned by his fairly wealthy parents. We interacted daily; talking at school, hanging out after basketball games, occasionally texting on weekends. Easy, young friendship. Until one night…

"Hey, Ed… do you know what's up after the game tonight?" I asked at the end of a particularly long Friday as we walked out to our cars in the parking lot.

"Ha, uh… not sure. Maybe food somewhere? My house? I know Emmett talked about maybe going out to his dad's land and camping. Might be just guys though." He said as he fiddled with his tie. The team dressed up for game days.

"Just guys? What fun could that possibly be?" I sarcastically answered, knowing full well that most of our girl friends wouldn't be up for "roughing it", even if it was only one night.

"Yeah… I, uh… guess he's thinking… Jesus! I can't get this damn tie off. The hell? What…" He dropped his sports bag to grab it with both hands.

"Wow! Cool it, buddy. Let me help you. What did you do to this? How is it in THIS tight of a knot?"

"I don't know. Just get it off. I hate ties."

"Don't be a baby! You are such a country boy. Geez, you'd think they'd make you guys where a tuxedo the way you complain about it."

I grabbed the tie before he could do anymore damage. Edward had pulled it so tight it was near impossible to work the knot with my fingers. He stands a head taller than me, and I had my arm resting on his chest for leverage while I undid the knot. Suddenly his hand gently grabbed my elbow. I felt it, but I didn't look up.

"I almost got it. Hold on. Your mom will be so mad if you ruin this tie!"

When he didn't respond, I brought my eyes to meet his.

"Bella, I'd like to hang out with you tonight after my game." He was staring so intently into my eyes, I had to look away. I was confused by the seriousness of his tone.

"OK, sure! If you guys don't go camping, I'm sure we'll all go somewhere—"

"No. I mean, um. I mean… just with you." He looked down. I finished with his tie.

"There. All done. Esme won't kill you now." I smiled; referring to his mom by her first name was always so weird to me. But I was uncomfortable with his request; something made me nervous about what he said. I looked back up to see him considering my carefully.

"Do you want to hang out with me?" He asked; sounding so vulnerable I felt bad for ignoring his question initially.

"Oh, sure! I'm sorry… I guess I was just a little thrown." I chuckled to myself.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking. You are probably my best guy friend, yet I don't think we've ever hung out… you know, just the two of us." I was quite then, considering if this would mean anything significant if we did in fact spend time alone with each other.

"Edward! Get on the bus! Where's your tie, son?" Coach Fox appeared around the corner, startling us both.

I thrust his tie back into his hands. "Sorry, Mr. Fox. I was holding him up. Good luck at the game tonight!"

"Thank you, Bella. Can we expect to see you there tonight?"

"Of course. I'll be front row cheering. See you, Edward." I turned and left without a response from him. I had a nervous feeling I couldn't shake that was beginning to feel a lot like butterflies.

I sat front row in the student section at the game that night. During halftime, my friend Alice came and sat with me for a few minutes. She was a cheerleader and across the court cheering during the game.

"Oh my God! I can't even tell you how good it feels to sit down! God, do you think they could maybe air condition the gym? I don't even know how the boys do it; back and forth, back and forth… it has got to be the most exhausting thing in the entire world."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. For sure. I just don't know either." I looked around the stands seeing parents and family of the teams. Esme waved in our direction; we raised our hands and smiled in acknowledgement.

"She's so great, isn't she? God, whoever ends up with Edward is so lucky anyway, but she would so be the best mother-in-law too." Alice flattened her skirt against her tanned thighs. "Ugh. Look at this spot of cellulite. Sick. I wish this skirt was longer! Or, I was thinner. Maybe the last one. Ha." She chuckled at her own comment.

"Are you insane? Any skinner you'd be looking like a twelve-year-old." I sideways glanced at my friend. Alice was petite, but she had the most perfect hourglass figure. Tan skin, dark blue eyes and a few freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was mine, and most people's I knew, definition of beautiful. I had known her for several year at that point and I couldn't recall her having an "ugly duckling" faze. She had gone from adorable to cute to sexy and beautiful in one fluid motion.

"Are you listening to me?" She elbowed me—hard—in the rib cage.

"Ow! What?"

"I was saying, we need to do something fun tonight. I nixed the idea of a guys only camping night with Emmett already. He said he'd invite the girls too. How could they possibly think it would be more fun without us? Who would they cuddle with one that 'long, cold, lonely night'?" We both laughed at her reference to our favorite Shania Twain song.

"I definitely think we need to get Edward to come. He was acting so weird when I asked him about it. Don't you think he's bulking up? He seems so broader in the chest. And his arms are pretty big. He looks taller too…" She drifted off, turning slightly pink.

"Huh. Yeah, I guess now that you mention it, he does look a little different." The same fluttering feeling came back as I mentioned him. What was going on? This was Edward we were talking about. He was our friend, better friends with Alice, yes, but he was my friend too. Why did I feel strange discussing his physique with her? Why was I suddenly annoyed that she noticed?

"Yeah, well… He's probably never going to date anyone here, anyway." She sighed.

Then suddenly: light bulb.

It hit me and it truly felt like a ton of bricks. Alice liked Edward. How long had this been going on? I internally cursed at myself. Alice and I had always been friends, but this school year we had become much closer. Most of our other girlfriends had formed relationships early in the school year, and being as many high school relationships are, they rarely found time for anyone else. By default we banded together, and yet we found we had much more in common that we had thought. While I had two best friends—Jessica and Angela (both in serious relationships)—I found myself thinking of Alice as my true best friend. At least in my flighty high school mind, she was close.

I felt bad for not noticing any hints before—had she been dropping them for a long time? It could've been weeks for all I knew.

"Wait. A. Second. Do you like Edward?" I looked straight into her eyes. She looked away.

"He's one of my best friends." She played with the fraying gold trim in the end of her uniform.

"That doesn't really answer my question, though, now does it?" I smiled.

She sighed, but kept staring at her hands in her lap. "I think I'm in love with him."


End file.
